Bad Poetry
by Bravenewdust
Summary: Tieria and Lockon walk a fine line between introspection, sharing and making out. Fluff Lockon/Tieria


Tieria couldn't live in the moment, at least not for long. This was why, somewhere into his first official make-out session with Lockon, his mind clasped onto a phrase he's misread once. _Everything is made to feel apart._

That just… that just didn't make sense. Tieria was nearly choking on the soft, unyielding fact that he and Lockon were as together as they could be. Kissing Lockon had been just that easy. He made it simple, made the entire point of the universe condense down to the fact that he had Tieria's lips captured with the cool press of his own.

It was when Lockon pulled away at that moment that Tieria's world exploded out again, though he remained ignorant to all the exact reasons his heart was trying to asphyxiate him.

"Hey," Lockon whispered. He had a special sort of stupid smile on his face but Tieria couldn't move beyond the fact the distance between their mouths remained hardly that. Lockon's smile went lop-sided, one side twisting up, and Tieria felt his breath catch. The bastard chuckled. "Stop thinking, Tieria."

"I… can't," he admitted. His eyes found their way to a convenient Lockon-free line of vision. An ungloved hand moved to gently fist his hair and Tieria nearly started. When had that snuck up there?

"Hmm… try."

Their lips pressed together again and, while Tieria felt his eyes slide closed, he found that when he tilted his head a certain way their lips would slide between each other and catch and press and it _tingled_. Then he tilted his head to the other side and got more of Lockon's taste, more of that connection, and that tingled too. Lockon's hand teased his hair, palm warm against the base of Tieria's neck, and if he moved in such a way then he got shivers from pressing just right up and down? In-between not fighting the vertigo and the goose bumps and the whimpers, Tieria found… nothing. He wasn't looking. He just _was_.

Lockon drew back slowly, before meeting Tieria's lips again in three small dives before completely pulling away. The hand that was still clenched in Tieria's hair was stroking his neck softly, absently, adoringly. And he had never seen Lockon look quite so unsure before and that made more feelings tingle down his arms from a heart not minding this sort of squeeze. And Tieria realized _he_ had to make _Lockon_ know that yes, indeed, Lockon would forever be in his eyes the most drop dead of gorgeous.

"Mind was blank for that one."

"How so?"

"Pleasantly."

The Lockon-look that reentered the eyes of the man above him made the tingles sprout over him again. He shivered, not realizing he was arching his neck into Lockon's touch.

"What were you thinking about before?" Lockon asked. He leaned closer, letting his face barely float above Tieria's. Tieria could taste him with each breath.

"Veda."

That killed the mood. Well, almost.

Lockon frowned. "Veda?"

Tieria smiled… and was shocked to see the rise in facial coloring that triggered in Lockon. "Well… I remember once misreading some poem once that said everything was separate… and how I…." How he hadn't been able to deal with not being connected. How Veda had been his mother, his sibling, his lover and never his friend and how he'd lost Veda and how he'd never been so hurt in his life and how he didn't understand how humans could function with this loneliness and how Lockon was better than all of that and showed him the reasons why humans don't fall over and die with the weight of themselves.

They were silent. Tieria's vision was gradually becoming more cloudy, his glasses fogging up from mingled trapped, hot breath.

Lockon smiled. "So… what did it actually say?"

Tieria didn't know if the man above him could see him roll his eyes. "'_Everything is made to fall apart.'"_ His huff of exasperation put a definite period on the end of the sentence.

Lockon chuckled. "Well, that's a little lame."

"If by lame you mean melodramatic."

They kissed again. Tieria clutched his own hands in Lockon's hair and somehow managed to smile through his shivering.

_If we didn't feel apart we'd never be together._


End file.
